A magic touch: Destined warriors
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: Harry, Matilda and the Slayers return, continuing to fight Demons and the manipulations of Dumbledore.
1. Info

Here's the awaited sequel to A magic touch, enjoy.

I also want to ask people to send in their Ocs to feature or just cameo in the sequel. Feel free to use my Fae files if you want your character to be a Fae. You don't have to answer everything in the template I've provided, I just don't want to misrepresent your character if they get more than a short appearance.

Template…

Name:

Other names:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Where they live:

Job(s):

Skills and abilities:

Are they a Slayer/in-training:

Family and relationships:

Race:

Physical features:

Clothes:

Personality traits:

Any other information:


	2. Prologue

**A magic touch: Destined warriors.**

**Presented for you're entertainment, the sequel to 'A magic touch'.**

**Prologue.**

Harry and Matilda were nervous. They were in a large marble waiting room along with Jenny, Sirius, the Weasley twins, and the Saxtons. All of them were dressed smartly, the Saxton triplets were all dressed in identical red, black and white kimonos (a traditional form of Japanese dress), Sirius and Kenny were wearing black suits, Jenny and Martha were dressed in formal tops and trousers, and the Black and Weasley twins were wearing some school clothes but without any labels.

"It'll be alright, it's not as if we're appearing in front of the entire Slayer council." Aria said to both sets of twins.

"We're still worried, you've told us that the elder Slayers can be strict." Harry said.

Not long after the Weasley twins joined Muse academy, they had found out about the Saxtons being Slayers due to accidentally teleporting into the Slayer training room when at the Saxton home.

A woman then walked into the room. "This way, please." she said.

She then walked back the way she came, everyone quickly followed. The room the group was led into was similar to a court room, the Black twins, Jenny and the Weasley twins went to a front row of benches while the rest of the group went to a row of benches behind, in front of the benches were some people on an elevated podium, everyone bowed to them in respect before sitting down; some of them were old but some also looked fairly young, and some of them were clearly not human, these people were known as the elders. The woman from before stepped in front of the elders and read from a scroll.

" The four children and one woman in front of you are close friends and even family to Slayers, but they are not Slayers themselves." the woman said. "The Saxtons are a powerful and well known family of Slayers, meaning anyone close to them is under danger from Demons. What is to be done about this?"

The leader of the elders was a beautiful woman who looked to only be in her twenties, the fangs in her mouth, pale skin and glowing eyes gave away that she was a vampire.

"How did they come to be so close?" the vampire asked.

Kenny raised his hand and waited to be granted approval to speak, once the elders nodded he stood up.

"It started when our nieces were around seven years old, we had just relocated over the street to Jenny Honey and her adopted twins, Harry and Matilda Honey-Potter. We sent our nieces to the local school to allow them a sense of normality, there they met the twins and were drawn in by there power and that the male twin was Harry Potter, also known as the 'boy-who-lived' in Europe. The girls found out that the twins were ignorant of the magic world and told us, we then proceeded to tell them and Miss Honey about the world of magic and found out how Dumbledore was manipulating Harry." Kenny said.

At the mention of Dumbledore many people growled because of their dislike for him.

"We had initially planned to reveal nothing about ourselves being Slayers to the family, but when the children were returning home one day they were attacked by a group of low-level Demons and our nieces were forced to reveal themselves as Slayers in-training, which led to them finding out about slayers." Kenny continued. "Not long after that we took the children to have an inheritance test, we found that Dumbledore and some others had been stealing from the Potters and that Dumbledore had put many blocks on Harry, we of course had it all sorted and added it to the compiled amount of evidence against the old goat."

The elders smiled at this, the more evidence they had, the easier it would be to take down Dumbledore.

"We had also unfortunately found a horcrux that belonged to Voldemort in the scar on his forehead, luckily we managed to get it removed and destroyed without any harm coming to Harry."

Everyone in the room growled at that, they all shared a hatred for both horcruxs and Voldemort.

"A more positive thing we got from the reading was the evidence we needed to prove the innocence of Sirius Black. Sirius was named the God-father of Harry and so was released into the care of the Honeys."

Kenny sat down and Sirius stood up and took over.

"Over my time spent recovering with the Honeys I grew attached with them and even fell in love with Jenny, and we eventually got married. After that I made sure that Harry and Matilda were trained since they would need it not only against demons but also people from the wizarding world." Sirius explained. "We eventually sent them all to Muse academy to learn and train. They then were given and accepted a mission given to them to infiltrate Hogwarts and retrieve the philosopher's stone, which had been stolen by Dumbledore. They succeeded but before that they made friends, two of which were the Weasley twins, who they made a very close friendship with."

Sirius then sat down.

The elders talked with each other before the vampire spoke again.

"The adopted children and wife of Sirius will be given the option of becoming Slayers, if they refuse I am afraid their memories will have to be reformatted to forget about Slayers and the Slayers will have to be relocated, the reformatting will still let you remember the Saxtons and Black and your feelings towards them, just not that they are slayers. For the Weasley twins we are going to need more convincing to not just reformat their memories." the vampire said.

After the lead elder finished speaking the Saxton triplets stood up as one.

"Elder Elodia," Vida addressed the Vampire. "Our young childhood was burdened with misfortune, due to this we have trust issues, but when we met the Weasley twins we trusted them right away despite what past experiences had taught us, we believe this is because we have some sort of bond with them."

It was one of the other elders who spoke this time. "Yes, I see that they have a bond, though I cannot reveal what the bond it. But I can reveal it would be dangerous to separate this type of bond."

After talking with the elders again, Elodia spoke. "We have decided that all four children and the woman will be given the choice between becoming Slayers or having their memories reformatted."

The Black and Weasley twins and Jenny stood up and said, "We agree to become Slayers."

**Everyone said they wanted both sets of twins to become slayers and so I have made them slayers, Jenny joined them so she wouldn't be left out of the loop.**

**If anyone is wondering why the triplets are wearing kimonos it's for two reasons. One is because Vida is a Kitsune and her sisters are just following her lead (Explained in the Fae files). The second is something I've forgotten to write in the first story, and that is that the triplet's mother is Japanese, and since they're half-Japanese they like to follow in their mother's traditions.**


	3. Chapter 1

**The changes of time.**

Behind an abandoned factory a group were gathered around a fire in a metal bin. A passer-by might have just judged them as just a group of homeless people and carried on walking, but light from the fire revealed that they had scales instead of skin and had misshapen horns growing from their heads, so the passer-by would have instead run away screaming. These creatures were Demons.

One Demon was shifting around uneasily, eyes occasionally darting around.

"What's with you?" asked a female demon, the small amount of scales and small horns showed that she was relatively new to being a demon.

"Nothing, just keeping an eye out for Slayers." he replied nervously.

A male Demon, who looked to be the best built of all the Demons, laughed. "I get it, you're scared of the Maiden."

"Maiden?" the female Demon asked.

"She's just a story, spread around to keep us at bay." the bigger male Demon answered.

"Care to share, I could use a good story."

"The Maiden of the Goddess is her full title, she's meant to be this really strong Slayer that can take down every Demon she encounters." explained the smaller Demon. "Some say she's a woman who lost everything in life and decided to devote her entire life to slaying, others say she's a divine entity sent by the goddess to rid the world of Demons; hence her title."

"It's just rumours though." said the big Demon. "She most likely doesn't even exist or is just another Slayer who's reputation got seriously overblown. Like I said, the Slayers will have just have spread the story about to make us afraid."

"How'd the rumour start then?" asked the female Demon.

"Every time the Maiden supposedly strikes she leaves behind her own calling card; a woman with long hair, angel wings, animal ears and a tail, and markings covering her body drawn on a nearby wall or on the ground." the big Demon explained. "A lot of Slayers leave calling cards to build up there reputations and scare Demons."

The full moon came out from behind some thick clouds and cast light of the group of Demons, the light also revealed the silhouette of a woman.

"Hey, who's that?" asked a Demon when they noticed the silhouette.

The silhouette then suddenly spread a pair of Angel wings, animal ears and tail appeared, and red tattoos glowed on her skin.

"It's the Maiden!" screamed the smaller Demon.

Some of the Demons started to scatter until the big demon took charge. "Attack her cowards! We outnumber her!" he ordered.

The demons then ran at the Maiden.

The Maiden then suddenly separated into three women as they jumped in different directions just before the Demons could reach her, the woman who jumped to the left only had the fox ears and tail, the woman who jumped to the right only had the Angel wings, and the woman who jumped over the Demons only had the tattoos. The Maiden was not one Slayer, but three. The three women landed together behind the demons and the light revealed what they looked like.

One had white hair down to her waist, had red fox ears and tail with a white tip, she wore a white tank-top, red trousers, brown boots with metal claws attached, a red sleeveless jacket with white highlights, red arm-high gloves with claws sticking out from the ends of her fingers, and a red fox mask with glass eyes covered the top half of her face. In her hand she held a bo-staff that was made of some sort of crystal.

The next had black hair down to her ankles and up in pigtails, red eyes, from her back sprouted a pair of pure-white wings, she wore a white tank-top, black trousers, black converses, a black short-sleeved jacket with white highlights, black fingerless gloves with white cuffs, and a black domino mask. In her hand she held a katana.

The last had shoulder-length red hair and brown eyes, her skin was covered with glowing red tribal tattoos, she wore a black shirt that showed her belly, white trousers, red trainers, a white bell-top jacket with red high-lights and the sleeves went passed her hands, and a black scarf covering the bottom part of her face. Held in each of her hands were arm blades.

The Demons also noticed something else, all three looked like they were only in there mid-teens.

"So the Maiden turns out to be three children?" said the big Demon.

The Demons no longer felt afraid as they were now that they knew that the Slayer they feared were just a few girls. Once again the Demons attacked; the last mistake they would ever make.

Around ten minutes later the three Maidens left the abandoned factory behind them, the still lit fire in the metal bin showed only a large amount of dust drifting away in the wind and a drawing on the factory wall; the mark of the Maidens of the Goddess.

* * *

In a shared apartment the Saxton triplets walked in and sat together on a large sofa. Across from them Matilda there age sat in a chair and looked up from the book she was reading.

"How was you're night?" she asked.

"Great, we managed to catch a group of them." said Vida.

"The irony of the situation was some of them were talking about us as we showed up." said Aria.

"Too easy." the voice came from a small radio-like device strapped to Layla's waist.

"Yeah, knew you'd slain, you're all covered in dust. Go get washed before it gets everywhere." said Matilda.

"Sure thing, Mati." said all three Maidens as they exited through a door.

Matilda had grown a lot since her small adventure at Hogwarts. Her hair had naturally become the same red as Lilly Potter and went just past her shoulders, Sirius often commented that she looked like a spitting-image of Lilly in her teen years, so as her first act of teenage rebellion she died the tips of her hair black. Matilda was the average height for her age and had a good aphetic physique from her Slayer training.

Harry walked into the room shortly after the triplets left to get clean. He noticed the dust left behind by the sisters and quickly vanished it before sitting down.

"I'm guessing Vee, Echo and Lea are back." he said, using the triplet's nicknames.

"Yep." Matilda said.

Harry had changed since Hogwarts as well. His hair was still the wild mess that the Potter males were famous for and went just past his ears, he had died the tips red, similar to his sister. Harry had become much taller than his sister and he had a strong physique; the downside was the reactions he got if he removed his shirt in public.

"Speaking of slaying, the twins should be getting back from training soon." Harry commented.

As if on cue, the twins teleported into the room.

"How was training?" Harry and Matilda asked.

Fred and George groaned in response and collapsed next to Harry on the sofa

"Trainer had us test the limit of our teleportation abilities for hours." said George.

"We barely had enough energy to teleport back here." said Fred.

The Weasley twins hadn't changed that much since leaving Hogwarts. They had grown their hair to their chins and their horns poked out from beneath their hair. Their bodies were leaner and more flexible, but that was common in Imps, and they had learned to fully control their tails to act like an extra limb.

"The girls back yet?" asked Fred.

"They're just washing up, ran into a group of Demons and got themselves covered in dust." Matilda.

Just then the triplets emerged from their room dressed in their dressing gowns and their hair wet. Since the sofa was taken they sat on some beanbags.

All of Vida's hair was pulled back and her full face was revealed, when her hair was usually like this she would wear an eye patch over her left eye, but her sisters and friends had encouraged her not to wear it and not be self-conscious about her eye, so her left eye was in full view. Layla had followed her sister's example and no longer needlessly covered the scar on her throat around their apartment. Both scars had faded since Harry and Matilda had first seen them and were white, though Vida's eye was still sealed shut.

The Saxton triplets were probably the ones who had changed the most out of their group. All three had become full Slayers and even went out on patrol roots given to them by the Slayer council. Vida could now partially transform into her fox-form and gained a sense of natural beauty, she also gain impeccable balance which she incorporated into her slaying skills. Layla's wings had become very strong and beautiful, she had developed the muscles needed for long lengths of flight, but this also left her with a slightly larger chest than her sisters' to make room for those muscles. Aria had gained a strong natural allure thanks to being a Siren and had to be given an amulet to cancel out most of it's affects, her singing voice had gained the enchanting quality that Sirens were famous for, this meant she had to be careful as to not accidentally enchant someone. All three were almost as tall as Fred and George and were still growing, their Fae qualities giving them the height boost.

"Are you two okay?" Aria asked Fred and George.

The twins groaned in response.

"They're tired." Harry said for them.

"Actually," Matilda said after yawning. "I think we all need to go to bed soon."

Matilda then got up and walked into her room. Not long after, Harry followed her lead and went to his own room. The triplets and twins first fixed themselves something to eat, and the triplets dried their hair, before heading off to bed.

**Quite a few years have passed between A magic touch and Destined warriors, the Saxton triplets and Black twins are now all 15 years old and the Weasley twins are 17.**

**Since the Mafoys are on the side of the Slayers the Chamber of secrets never happened, since Sirius was released the Prisoner of Azkaban never happened, and I'm moving the Goblet of fire.**


	4. Side story

**Never too old.**

**I present you with pointless filler to keep you entertained.**

Two men were walking home during the night when they saw them, human-like creatures with scales and claws; Demons.

Before the men could react to the Demons a battle cry sounded and someone emerged from the shadows and placed themselves between the men and Demons. The men did a double take when they realised that the person was in fact an old lady dressed in a sort of arm uniform.

"Ahhhh!" cried the woman as she drew a gun and started shooting at the Demons.

The Demons managed to avoid getting hit and ran away, the old lady in hot pursuit. Not even a minute passed before the men saw three teenage girls dressed up in a sort of cosplay emerge from the same direction as the old woman. One had white hair, fox features and was dressed in red, another had black hair, Angel wings, and was dressed in black, the last had red hair, was covered in tattoos, and was dressed in white.

"Excuse me," said the fox-girl to the men. "Have you seen an old woman dressed like she's in the army?"

The men nodded and pointed in the direction that the old woman and Demons had taken off in.

"Thanks." said the fox-girl.

The three girls then took off in the same direction.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." said one of the men as he headed home.

"Yeah, me too." said the other man, giving one last look to where the old woman, Demons, and teenage girls had disappeared before heading to his own home.

* * *

Vida, Aria and Layla came to a stop on top of a roof as the trail for the old woman had gone cold.

"For someone so old, she sure does run fast." Aria panted.

"Vida, can you smell her trail?" Layla asked her sister.

Vida morphed into her were-fox form and sniffed the air, for a few seconds she picked up nothing, until she picked up the faint smell unique to the old woman they were looking for."

"It's faint, but it's this way." Vida said after morphing back, pointing down a street.

Vida took off with her sisters close behind her, shifting into her were-fox form every now and then so she didn't lose the trail. Finally, the triplets came to a large building, the front door was broken down as they entered. The inside of the building smelled worse than a trash heap.

"I can't smell her, the smell of this place is too over powering." Vida said, covering her nose.

"Aria, can you sense her?" Layla asked her sister.

"I can try." Aria said.

Aria closed her eyes and expanded her magic sense, finally she found the old lady.

"This way." Aria said, leading her sisters down a hallway.

The triplets came to a door, where they heard voices coming from behind.

"Layla," Vida asked her sister. "Is she on the other side of the door?"

Layla stood in front of the door and then used her intangibility to stick her head through it, a few seconds later she pulled her head out and nodded.

"She's currently tied to a chair with some Demons around her, they seem to be bragging." Layla said.

"How many?" Vida asked.

"Three."

"We can take them." Aria said confidently.

The triplets drew their weapons and got into their positions, Vida then kicked down the door and they charged in. The Demons didn't have time to react as they were struck down, each girl going after one of them and turning them to dust. It was over in seconds. The three girls coughed as the dust from the Demons got in their faces.

"Girls?"

The triplets turned around to face the old woman they had been chasing, who was tied to a chair.

"Hey, grandma." they said.

Using her katana, Layla cut the ropes from her grandma. Once free, she stood up and stretched.

"I'm guessing Kenny sent you after me." Grandma said.

"You're getting too old to be a Slayer granny." all three triplets said in a tone of voice that suggested it wasn't the first time they said those words.

"Nonsense." Grandma protested. "I may be wrinkled and not as fast or agile as I once was, but I can still slay."

"You got caught by three low-level Demons, by the looks of it." Aria pointed out.

"There were more waiting here when I arrived, I was ambushed."

"There are more Demons?" the triplets deadpanned.

The four turned around to see more Demons coming through the broken down door.

"Couldn't you have mentioned that before?" Aria asked. "Or did it slip your mind due to old age."

"We'll argue about this later, slay these Demons now!" Vida ordered.

Then the Slayers and Demons attacked. To the Demons' surprise, Grandma was a formidable opponent, taking out a lot of them using fancy fighting moves. Eventually, all the Demons had turned to dust.

"Ha! How's that for 'too old'?" Grandma shouted in victory as she turned the last Demon to dust.

By the way Grandma held herself, the triplets knew she had hurt herself by going past her limits set by her age, but they chose not to mention it.

"You know what? We're not going to argue about this, you and uncle Kenny can talk this out." Vida said as she shook her head with her sisters.

"As if it'll do any difference from our previous arguments." Grandma remarked.

"Let's just head home." said the three triplets.

With that, the Saxton triplets and their grandma headed home.

* * *

The Saxton triplets sighed as they entered their shared flat at Muse academy.

"What's wrong? Some Demons get away or something?" Harry asked, coming from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand.

He was dressed in his sleep wear, obviously getting a midnight snack.

"Grandma." was all the triplets said.

"Ah." Harry said in acknowledgement. "I see."

"See what?" Matilda asked as she walked into the room.

She was dressed in her own sleep wear and rubbing her eyes.

"Their grandma is still in age denial." Harry told his sister.

"You had to chase her down again?" Matilda asked the triplets.

The triplets nodded, collapsing together on the sofa.

"That's the third time in two months now." Matilda said.

"Yeah, and she managed to get herself injured this time too, her hip, we think." Vida moaned.

"I wish the acceptance stage would hurry up, we're sick of uncle Kenny having us chasing after her." Aria said.

"Anyway, we're off to bed." Vida said as she and her sisters went to their room. "It'll be in you're best interest to leave us alone for now."

With that, the triplets disappeared into their rooms.

"Poor them." Harry said.

"Aha." Matilda agreed with a yawn.

"If we reach old age, do you think we'll go into age denial?" Harry asked his sister.

"Maybe. And I know the triplets will. But considering they'll be able to live for a long time, they might not have to worry about it."

"Yeah. Anyway, goodnight."

"Night."

Then the twins returned to their beds.

**This is just and idea I had stuck in my head. Age denial is when someone denies being too old for something, this is going to be very prominent in old Slayers, such as the Saxton triplets' grandma.**


	5. Chapter 2

**Return to Hogwarts.**

The seven Slayers were sitting in their Slaying class at Muse academy, they were listening to their teacher go on about how someone became a Demon and how to spot one; despite the fact they already knew all of this.

"The most common way to become a Demon is to make a pact with a more powerful Demon." Their teacher said. "A powerful Demon will target the weak willed and those not completely sound of mind, this is why they usually target those stricken with grief. The Demon will take advantage of them, telling them that becoming a Demon will make them powerful or that they would no longer have to deal with their problems in life, once the pact is made the transformation will begin. A newly made Demon will begin distancing itself from everyone other than other Demons, then it will begin to start killing and mutilating – it will start with animals and then move to humans – and once it tastes human blood it will change physically. A Demon has scales, horns, fangs and claws, so when these begin to appear a newly formed Demon will go into hiding with other Demons until it learns to hide its aspects. Though, a reflection or shadow can easily give any Demon away."

Mercy came with a knock at the door.

"Come in!" called the teacher.

A female Nyko opened the door.

"I've been sent to tell Harry and Matilda Black that they're needed urgently in the head office." She said.

Harry and Matilda looked over to their friends to see if they knew why they were wanted but got shrugs in reply. So the Black twins gathered up their stuff and left for the head office.

* * *

"WE'RE WHAT?" was the loud yell of the Black twins from inside the head office of Muse academy.

The other people inside the room removed their fingers from their ears once they were sure the twins had stopped yelling.

"I'm afraid so." Zoe answered. "Both of you have been chosen by the Goblet of Fire to be in the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"But, how?" Harry asked.

"We know we didn't enter, so that means someone else must have entered us." Matilda said. "Won't those who made the Goblet have put in some sort of fail-safe to prevent something like this happening?"

"They did." Zoe answered. "The contestant has to agree to do the challenge after their name is chosen for the contract to be made, someone managed to use powerful mage to twist that clause so that someone can agree for them, and Dumbledore agreed for both of you."

"I'll murder that manipulative bastard!" Sirius hissed. "I don't care if I end up in Azkaban again for it, I'll make him pay!"

Jenny put a restraining hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Calm down dear, we need to keep level heads about this." Though her voice was calm everyone knew the fury that was hidden underneath.

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, both of you will have to go to Hogwarts to compete in the tournament, but we won't be sending you two alone. The Saxtons, Weasleys, Maria and other students will be going with you to represent Muse academy. And after the tournament is over and done with we will finally bring down Dumbledore."

* * *

"I'll kill that bastard!" Vida shouted. "I'm going to make the acts of a Demon look like good will in comparison to what I'm going to do to him!"

As you may have guessed the Black twins had told their friends about them being forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament; they had not taken the news well. Vida was shouting in anger, Aria had left the room to scream in anger, Layla had turned off her radio to prevent the overs from hearing her less than safe thoughts, and the Weasley twins had teleported away to some unknown location to take out their anger.

"Get in line behind mum and dad." Harry said dryly.

"How are you two taking this so calmly?" Aria asked as she entered the room, having finished screaming in anger.

"We did our screaming and swearing before we came here, so we're able to keep level heads for now."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. But as someone once said, make the best out of a bad situation." Matilda said. "Since we're going back to Hogwarts not only will we see our friends early, but we can take out our anger on Dumbledore through our Marauder identies."

"I guess some good can come of this." Vida admitted. "It has been quite a while since we last saw the others; we didn't get to see much of them last summer."

With a large puff of smoke the Weasley twins suddenly appeared.

"Calmed down?" Aria asked.

The twins nodded and sat down.

"So," said George.

"What are we going to do?" continued Fred.

"We go, and when we get there we make Dumbledore's life absolute hell for getting us into this mess." Matilda summarised.

"Good." Said the twins.

* * *

The next day the seven Slayers and other Muse academy representatives were standing outside of the front gates, waiting for Maria to pick them up for their journey to Hogwarts.

"I wonder how we're getting there." Aria said.

"Well, we're about to find out." Harry said.

All the academy students looked up as a large shadow was cast above them, it was a large classic style ship covered in dream-dust floating above them.

"All aboard!" Maria called out to the student from her place at the wheel of the ship.

More dream-dust came down from the ship and formed an escalator for the students to use to board the ship, which they did so excitedly. The inside of the ship was much bigger of the inside with first class style rooms for each of the students. After dropping their stuff off in their rooms the students went back to the deck to wave goodbye to the students and teachers who weren't coming with them as the sky-ship set sail.

* * *

At Hogwarts Dumbledore was feeling quite pleased for himself, at long last his weapon and his sister were once again going to be within his grasp. As he expected the Death eater impersonating Moody had put Harry's name into the Goblet, it was an added bonus that he also added Matilda's name, and he himself had expended a lot of magic to insure that both of them would have to compete.

Now he just had to work out how to make his weapons do as he wanted. If only the twins' foster mother hadn't met the Saxtons, he knew that if the twins had come blind into the magical world he could have controlled them.

But there was also the matter of the school that the twins were coming with. Dumbledore had been furious when he had returned to Hogwarts to find that the Potter twins had left the school to go to another one out of the reach of his influence. What made it even worse for him was his recent discovery of where the twins had transferred to, the rumoured Muse academy. Up until his discovery of the whereabouts of the Potter twins he, like many others, believed Muse academy to be nothing more than a myth, no school that good could actually exist. But it did exist, a school that freely welcomed those considered the rejects of society alongside their regular students, all Dumbledore could do was hope that the rumour about it being headed by the legacy of Merlin himself remained just a myth.

* * *

Dumbledore and many students from all three of the schools waited outside of Hogwarts for the arrival of the Muse academy students.

"What do you think is going to happen when they arrive?" Draco asked Hermione and Neville.

"I'm willing to put money on someone having to be held back from killing Dumbledore." Neville said.

"That goes without saying; the others are protective of each other to the point of violence." Hermione stated. "I'll be surprised if Dumbledore survives the visit without a trip to the hospital."

"I think that's them now." Draco pointed to the sky where the Muse academy sky-ship was approaching.

"Wow." Neville whistled. "Talk about travelling in style."

The other people outside gave their own comments as the sky-ship came to a stop above Hogwarts. Escalators of dream-dust formed between the ship and the ground and the academy students rode them down to the ground. Once all the students were on the ground Maria flew down from the ship and landed in front of them and faced the other head teachers.

"Where's your teacher?" Dumbledore asked in his false grandfatherly voice.

Maria scowled. "I am the teacher." She answered.

"But you are only a little girl!" exclaimed the headmistress of the French school.

"This 'little girl' is over three-hundred years old, in case my flying and looks didn't tip you off I'm not exactly human, I just choose to look this age."

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts my dear girl." Dumbledore said.

Maria scowled again; she drew her sword from her back and pointed it at Dumbledore. "Zip it you old fool, you're on very thin ice as it is for what you have done to my students. If it wouldn't make some unwanted complications I would render your head from your neck this very moment."

Many people watching the display gasped at Maria's actions.

"I have no idea-" Dumbledore tried to say.

"Save it! All of Muse academy knows just how my students ended up in your twisted tournament, and I speak for all when I say the ones responsible will pay the dearest cost."

Maria then flew above everyone's heads so that they could all see her.

"Listen up!" she addressed them all. "My name is Maria Wild, daughter of Edward Wilder and one of the five maiden legacies of the power of Merlin. It is true that many of Muse academy's students are not entirely human, including the ones here today, and I will say that we will not tolerate any prejudice against us. The word of my sisters and I is law, and we say that all sentient beings have rights, and that includes the right to defend ourselves if threatened, so if you attack us we will defend ourselves and each other. We care little for what your ministry has to say, they lost any respect when we had to start taking in the children of this country who were not allowed to go to school or have jobs because they weren't what was considered normal." Maria then turned to Dumbledore. "Now, to discuss my involvement in this tournament, and don't every try to deny me a place."

Maria then went with Dumbledore and the other head teachers to sort out the tournament while her student's either went back up to the ship or talked with the students other the other schools.

"Harry, Matilda!" Draco, Hermione and Neville called their friends over.

"Hey guys." Harry said.

"Why didn't you call our names?" Aria sounded as she, her sisters, and the Weasley twins also came over.

"Sorry." The three apologised.

"We didn't realised you were here." Draco explained.

"How can you not recognised a fox girl, angel, girl covered in tattoos, and twins with horns and tails?" Vida raised her visible eyebrow.

The way the Saxton triplets kept their secret ad changed over the years, they now showed off their Fae featured but still changed their hair and eye coulours to stop Demons recognising them.

"I guess we just expected you all to look different, you know, cover up your Fae features." Hermione explained.

Vida shook her head. "Maria encouraged us not to cover up, to show everyone that we're not ashamed of what we are."

Everyone nodded.

But then an unwanted face appeared to the group of friends.

"Never thought you freaks would be back here." Ron Weasley said to his brothers and the triplets.

The Black twins and Hogwarts trio stepped in front of their Fae friends to prevent them from doing something rash.

"Shut your mouth, Weasel!" Draco said. "Even you should know it's unwise to provoke a Fae."

"And you should be ashamed of yourself, calling your brothers freaks." Hermione scolded.

"They're no brothers of mine; mum would have disowned them ages ago if not for dad." Ron sneered.

The Weasley twins kept their faces indifferent while on the inside they felt despair that their mother wanted to disown them. Aria grabbed Fred's hand while Layla did the same with George.

"You disgust me." Vida said.

Ron looked over to her.

"You claim yourself to be a light wizard yet you happily discriminate against anything that isn't like you, including your own family."

"Calm down, Vee." Aria said to her sister, putting her free hand on her sister's shoulder. "He's not worth it."

Vida was in the process of calming down when she noticed the way Ron stared at Aria, he was obviously taken in my her natural allure, normally Vida would laugh at and pity anyone affected by her sister's allure, but the way Ron looked at her sister like a piece of meat infuriated her.

"Eyes off my sister if you wish to continue being a male." Vida threatened, showing off her very sharp claws.

Ron appeared to get the message and scarpered off.

Vida growled. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the last time we'll see him."


	6. Chapter 3

**The first task.**

**I'm back! Sorry that I haven't updated anything in months, and it wasn't because I lost interest, my old computer crashed so badly that it's not worth trying to save it so I had to wait until my parents got me a new laptop as an early birthday/Christmas present, and even now I still have to wait to get Microsoft word on it. Right now I am writing directly on FanFiction using a document that I'm rewriting, luckily my new laptop tells me if I misspell something, so I'm back to writing. Now, on with the story.**

It was dark and all the academy students were back on the sky-ship when Maria arrived back from her meeting, she looked calm but the atmosphere around her was anything but. Everyone who knew Maria knew that she wasn't one to make a big display of her anger, she was one of those types who kept her anger inside while she plotted the demise of whoever caused her anger, but she still gave off a scary vibe when she was angry that everyone could pick up on, so when the students felt suddenly scared of Maria they knew to hide in their rooms until morning. Unfortunately, the Black twins had to speak to Maria to find out about the tournament and they dragged the Saxton triplets and Weasley twins along for support.

When the seven Slayers entered Maria's room and saw the Muse they actually felt sorry for Dumbledore, but on the other hand they were grateful that Maria's anger was directed at him and not them.

"What's the news?" Harry asked carefully.

"Dragons!" Maria growled, sounding very much like she was about to shape-shift into her wolf form. "And not just any dragons, oh no, nesting dragons!" Maria spent the next few minutes firing off every curse word that the seven Slayers knew along with plenty that they didn't know.

"So, Harry and I have to go up against nesting dragons?" Matilda asked.

"Not only that, but you have to steal a golden egg off of them from a clutch of real eggs. I'm going to rip Dumbledore apart with my teeth and claws!"

"Don't, I bet he'd taste awful." Vida said dryly.

A little while later Maria had calmed down to explain the fully what the Black twins had to do.

"First the champions have to take place in a wand weighing ceremony where a wand expert will check to make sure your wands are in perfect working condition and the press will be covering that." Maria explained. "As I've already said, the first task consists of the champions retrieving a golden egg from a clutch of real Dragon eggs that are guarded by a nesting dragon. thankfully I managed to bend the arms behind the backs of the tournament heads enough to make it so that both of you face the challenges together as you both are siblings and are in the tournament unwillingly."

"You did what you could." Matilda consoled Maria.

"So, what can Harry and Matilda do?" Vida asked.

"Dragons are great and noble creatures and powerful above all else, you'd have to be mad to try and attack it in any way." Maria said. "Dragons are known as ancient beings and as such speak ancient languages, I recommend learning an ancient language and trying to appeal to the dragon you get, convince her that you are not a threat but that the golden egg is."

"But what language?" Harry asked.

"How about Fae?" Aria suggested.

Everyone looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"What? It's one of the oldest languages around and is virtually impossible to lie with."

"Aria, only Fae can speak our language." Layla informed her sister.

"But I'm sure that I read somewhere that someone can be given the gift of speaking Fae under certain circumstances."

"Wait!" Maria cried out, shooting out of her seat. "Arianna may be onto something." she ignored the way Aria pulled a face at the use of her full name and went to her trunk.

After digging around in her trunk for a few minutes Maria finally emerged with a book clutched in her hands.

"Here it is!" she cried triumphantly.

The book was unlike anything that the seven Slayers had ever seen, the cover was made of some sort of stone that was like marble but had all sort of colours swirling around it that were changing every second, it was framed with gold that had runes carved into it, when Maria opened it there was no word or symbols that could be translated as words, the pages were covered with complicated designs that must have taken a very good eye and extremely steady hand to draw, there were drawings of flowers; many of which went extinct long ago, and there drawings of different magical creatures, animals and Fae.

Maria waved her hand over the book and gave a long whistle that everyone found calming. After Maria stopped whistling the book game alive with sounds, to the Black twins it sounded like the wind blowing through different things and distant whispering, but the others understood what was coming out of the book as words. It was the language of the Fae. Maria turned each page of the book very carefully until she settled on a page and listened very intently to what the book was saying to her, she then gently closed the book and the sound abruptly stopped. the Saxton triplet and Weasley twins snapped out of the trance they had been under since the book had started speaking.

"There is a way for Harry and Matilda to speak Fae." Maria concluded. "Fred, George, do you remember when the Fairies awoke the Imp blood within you?"

"Yes." the Weasley twins answered.

"We can do a similar thing for Harry and Matilda but it'll only be temporary."

"What is it?" Aria asked.

"What we do is gather our magic together in a ceremony and focus it on awakening the Fae side of the Black twins, like the Fairies did, but the magic we give will return to us and once it does the twins will return to normal."

"Will it hurt?" both Black twins asked.

"Like going through all your growing pains all at once." Maria concluded.

The Black twins had a quiet discussion between them before agreeing.

"We'll do it." they said.

"Okay, the ceremony requires a potion and some runes, which will take a while to get, we should be able to perform the ceremony before the first task though."

"How long will us being Fae last?" Matilda asked.

"It usually lasts a few days according to the book. Anyway, it's late, get to bed."

* * *

The student of Muse academy were on the deck of the sky-ship as Maria taught them, they were currently doing PE, which meant Maria was teaching them how to fight.

Harry groaned as Matilda flipped him over her head and slammed him into their practice mat.

"Oh, that's got to hurt." commented one of their class mates.

"His back or his pride?" joked another.

Matilda held out her hand and helped her brother back up.

"Good job, Matilda" Maria said. "Better luck next time, Harry."

"Hello!" someone shouted from bellow the ship.

Everyone looked over the edge to see a Hogwarts student.

"Yes?" Maria called back.

"I've been sent to escort Mr and Miss Potter to the wand weighing ceremony!" the student called back up.

"Just a minute!"

"Class dismissed." Maria told the academy students.

As the students went back to their rooms the Black twins quickly got changed from their PE clothes to their normal ones. Maria then flew them and herself off the ship and to the ground where they followed the student to where the wand weighing was taking place.

When the Black twins got to the ceremony it began, they patiently waited their turn while staying away from reporters like Rita Skeeter; who they had been warned away from by Sirius. Then it was their turn, they handed their wands to Olivander.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed as he analysed them. "I can hardly believe I am lucky enough to hold not one but two wands crafted by the great Lady Blackmore, you two must have had very close Fae friends as their is only one way to get wand off Lady Blackmore."

"Who is Lady Blackmore?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lady Blackmore is the finest of all wand crafters, her wands are made exactly for the wielder and are made using some truly unique ingredients, her wands are also extremely hard to get if you're not a Fae and don't know where her shop is. Anyway, for Harry, yew wood, a blackbird feather, a chip off the antler of a deer, and the nectar of a white lily. And for Matilda, ash wood, an eagle feather, a chip off the antler of a deer, and the nectar of a white lily. Truly marvellous combinations."

At the side the reporters were scribbling down what Olivander said.

"You think they're going to put us in a good light or bad?" Matilda asked her brother.

Harry shrugged. "If they put us in a bad light we can always sue for libel or use the percentage we own of the newspapers against them." he said.

* * *

A few weeks on and it was two days before the first task. The seven Slayers and Maria were in a clearing in the forbidden forest under the light of the full moon and dressed in plain ceremonial robes. they drew a large pentagram on the floor using a special salt and put runes in each of the triangles, in the centre them made a small hole and poured a potion into it, Harry and Matilda sat in the centre facing each other with the hole between them, and the six Fae stood at each of the points of the pentagram.

The Fae began chanting in their language and gathered balls of magic in their hands, the lines and runes of the pentagram lit up and the potion in the hole began to boil, the glow grew brighter and the potion turned to smoke which engulfed the Black twins, they began to scream in pain but the others continued. The screams soon stopped and they stopped chanting, the glow died down and the smoke, pentagram and runes disappeared, the Fae then rushed over to the unconscious twins and checked them over.

"They'll be fine." Maria concluded. "They just need rest."

"What Fae are they?" Fred asked.

"Sprites, Harry is fire and Matilda is water."

"Wow, if only the two of them were actual Fae." George said.

"Come on, let's get them back to the sky-ship." Vida said as she and Layla picked up Matilda.

* * *

It was the day of the first task and the champions were waiting in a tent, each of them had picked a dragon at random and Harry and Matilda had been lucky enough to get the most dangerous dragon of them all, now they were waiting to get called.

"Mr Potter, could I have a word?" said a woman that they recognised as Rita Skeeter.

"No. And this is the champions tent, you're not allowed in here, so get out." Harry said.

Before Rita could do anything she was blasted out of the tent by a psychic wave made by Matilda.

"What?" Harry said when the other champions looked at him. "It wasn't me."

One by one the champions had their turn at trying to receive the golden egg until it was only Harry and Matilda left. Then they were called.

Harry and Matilda stepped out into the dragon ring clad in the battle gear that they used for their Slayer outfits and their wands in their holsters on their arms, they saw the dragon immediately and saw she wasn't happy.

"This is going to be difficult." Harry said to his sister.

Matilda nodded in agreement.

With slow movements as to not provoke the dragon they withdrew their wands and lay them at their feet and them stepped back from them, they then bowed to the dragon and spoke in Fae.

"Oh great and noble dragon, ruler of the skies and of fire, most powerful of beings, we beseech you and ask that you here our plea!" They called out as one.

They dragon gave a snort of smoke through its her nostrils.

"Speak your peace, Fae, but I won't wait long." only the twins could understand her words.

"Noble mother, you have been taken from your nest and chained before such inferior beings that do not tremble at your might, this you know, but we fear you do not know of another danger, one to the clutch of eggs you guard so well, one that is in your clutch of eggs right now."

The Dragon looked at her clutch of eggs and found the false one that she had not realised was there.

"Please, give us the false egg and we promise that we shall work to set you and your eggs free."

"How do I know that you will do this?"

"We swear on the ancient ancestors."

The Dragon contemplated the twins' words before picking the golden egg out of her nest with her teeth and throwing it at them, Harry managed to catch it but fell hard to the ground in the process.

"Thank you." Harry said, slightly winded, but since Fae speak revolved around air what he said came out completely different, luckily the dragon got the message.

Harry and Matilda bowed again before picking up their wands and leaving the area.


	7. Chapter 4

**History and Family.**

**Part 1 of what happened between the arrival of Muse academy and the first task.**

Maria walked through the halls of Hogwarts with the seven Slayers and Hogwarts trio in tow.

"Where are we going again?" Draco asked.

"When I was at Hogwarts my friends and I were our own little group of pranksters," Maria said. "We made our own lair in one of the abandoned rooms of Hogwarts. I'm hoping that it's still here so that we can use it as a base. We had an enchantment on it so that the only way to find the door was to have a special amulet that each of us had, though I don't know if the enchantment hiding the door will have held up, it has been three centuries or so."

"You know, sometimes I forgot that you're that old." Aria said.

"Wait a minute," said Fred.

"The hidden lair sound familiar." said George.

"What was the,"

"Name of your group?"

"The Vagabonds." Maria answered.

Fred and George looked stunned, they suddenly dropped to the floor and grovelled.

"We are among a pranking goddess." both of them said.

"Has my group really become that infamous?" Maria asked.

"I think so." Vida commented.

Fred and George stopped grovelling and stood up.

"When we found out about you in our first year we spent a lot of time trying to find your lair." they explained.

Maria laughed. "Well then, your search is over."

Maria reached into her ever-present satchel and pulled out a silver amulet, she put it on and then reached out to the wall as if grasping hold of an invisible handle. The others blinked as a door suddenly appeared as it opened up to reveal a room.

"Come on." Maria said as she walked into the room with the others following. "Don't worry about any dust, it's been under a stasis charm since I became a Muse."

"Whoa." was all they could say at first.

The room was quite large and quite a sight to see. The room was divided into four sections with each section themed after one of the four Hogwarts houses, the ceiling was themed after the Great hall and had been charmed to look like the night sky with glowing orbs lighting up the room. The Gryffindor section of the room was a training area with mats, simple weapons and training equipment. The Hufflepuff section was a lounging area with a fireplace, very comfy looking seats, a small kitchenette and a portrait of all four of the Vagabonds hanging above the fireplace. The Ravenclaw area was the library area with shelves lined with many books, a few desks and a few art materials. The Slytherin was the planning area for all the pranks, the shelves were lined with pranking supplies, a large desk was covered in plans, and there was a large book on a podium entitled 'History of Vagabond pranks'. At the very centre of the room was a large model of Hogwarts that was fixed to the floor and four mannequins dressed in the clothes that the Vagabonds wore when pranking, and there was a door on the far right wall.

"George, I think that we died and went to heaven." Fred said in awe.

"My too, brother."

"You guys made all of this when you were still in Hogwarts?" Vida asked sceptically.

"Yep, we spent a lot of time on it and it did help that all of us came from rich families. In fact, we started in out first year and only got it finished about a year and a half before we had to leave Hogwarts. I'd say our biggest achievement would have to be the castle." Maria said, pointing to the model Hogwarts in the middle of the room.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Come see."

Maria went over to the castle and removed one of the layers and walls.

"This is where Sirius got the idea for the Marauder's map in the first place." she said.

Walking along the miniature halls of Hogwarts were tiny white figures representing everyone in Hogwarts, each with a name tag floating above them to identify who they were.

"Amazing, how did you make it?" Hermione asked.

"I can't remember, but the plans for it should be somewhere on one of the bookcases." Maria answered.

Draco walked over to the Vagabond outfits and examined them.

"You really wore this?" he asked, examining one of them.

The Vagabond outfits looked like traditional highway man dress, with white shirt, brown vest, brown trousers, black boots, three point hat, mask, and a cape based off the house the Vagabond was in. The Gryffindor one had a red cape with gold trimming, the Slytherin cape was green with silver trimming, the Hufflepuff cape was black with yellow trimming, and the Ravenclaw cape was blue with grey trimming, and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff outfits were made for females.

"Not that one," Maria said, seeing that Draco was fingering the Ravenclaw outfit. "The Hufflepuff one, see?" she pointed to the portrait.

The portrait of the Vagabonds had them in their outfits without the masks all smiling together.

"The other girl was Nimue, the Gryffindor was Jack and the Slytherin was Tomas." Maria said.

"What happened to them?" Neville asked.

Maria looked sad. "Time. All of them aged while I was a Shapeshifter, age holds no meaning for me. That's why I became a Muse, the very slow aging thing that comes with being a Muse has no affect on me." she then smiled. "Anyway, let's not be sad about the past, I had good times with them and that's all that matters. Now, through the other door is the bedroom where we sometimes slept."

The other smiled at Maria and how she handled everything.

Fred and George went over to the Vagabond book to read up on all the pranks that the Vagabonds did during their rein at Hogwarts.

"Oh the ideas." they said as they read some pranks from the Vagabond's forth year.

Hermione settled down near the twins after grabbing one of the books off the shelves. Neville went over to a cabinet in the Slytherin area labelled 'plants' which contained the seeds of various plants that could be used for pranking. Draco was near him looking over the plans that had been left out on the large desk. The Saxton triplets were in the Gryffindor area checking out the various equipment there. The Black twins went off to the bedroom area to see what they could find. And Maria sat down on one of the comfy seats in the Hufflepuff area, with a wave of her hand the fireplace was giving off a gentle glow from the fire that was suddenly there, and she looked up at the portrait of her and her old friends, like this she could almost fool herself into thinking that she was back in simpler times when her friends were still around.

* * *

Ginny Weasley walked down the halls of Hogwarts alone, she didn't feel like being with anyone at the moment, and all because of her brothers. The last she'd ever seen of her older twin brothers was when they told her that they'd send her home a Hogwarts toilet seat the year before she was scheduled to go to Hogwarts herself, after that all she heard of her brothers was word-of-mouth. Only a handful of weeks before her brothers would have returned home she heard about Fred and George turning into Imps or something and then pulling a disappearing act, not long after each of the family got a letter from them and all but her mother and brother Ron had been understanding while Percy remained indifferent to the matter, her mum took her letter off her before she could read it and told her right out that her twin brothers were dark creatures and that she wasn't to have anymore interactions with them. Everything was different after that, the school year ended and only Ron and Percy returned, her parents argued over it with her mum wanting to disown Fred and George while her dad remained firm and wouldn't allow it, from what she managed to get from Bill and Charlie when they visited she at least knew that they were somewhere safe.

After that Ginny wished that she could join her brothers wherever they were, even if it meant the same treatment they got, they were her favourite brothers as they were the perfect balance of protective and encouraging and never used their status as big brothers against her like Ron did. She also wished to join them to escape Dumbledore's plans, she never told anyone that she had overheard him and her mother talking one night when she snuck down for a glass of water.

_(Flashback)_

_Ginny crept downstairs mindful of everyone of the stairs that made a creak when stepped on, she was only going down for a glass of water but she'd bet her mother wouldn't be happy with her being awake at this time of night. Once she reached the bottom she was about to go to the kitchen when she heard voices from the living room, her curiosity got the best of her and she listened in._

_"I'm afraid the worst has come to pass, Molly." she heard a voice that she recognised as Dumbledore._

_*What's Dumbledore doing here, are one of my brothers in trouble, am I in trouble?*_

_"What is it, Albus?" she head her mum say._

_"It seems a family of dark wizards, the Saxtons, got to the Potter twins before they came to Hogwarts and have poisoned their minds."_

_"Oh no!"_

_"They sent their triplet girls to Hogwarts with the twins, I didn't know the reason until recently, they must have been trying to get them to go to a school outside of my power. When I returned to Hogwarts it seems that the Saxtons used the danger to convince the twins' adopted mother to move them, I think that they may have even set up the events."_

_"Where are the poor twins now?"_

_Dumbledore sighed. "I don't know. I tried to talk to the triplets to convince them to join the light but the roots of their aunt and uncle proved to deep, I believe that they were also Fae considering the barriers that had protecting their minds."_

_"You tried to read their minds?"_

_"I had to, I needed to find out what the Saxtons had planning and if I could save the triplets."_

_"You did what you could, Albus."_

_"The most important thing now is getting back the twins, and once we do we'll need to control them considering how mush the Saxtons must have poisoned their minds by now."_

_"How?"_

_"I believe that Ron and Geneva could help, if the twins got in relationships with them it would give them reason to join the light. And once they marry it will also give you access to the Potter fortune and a better way of living."_

_"But what if the Potter twins don't want that sort of relationship with my children or already have someone by the time you get them back? And Ron already didn't become Harry's best friend like planned."_

_"Nothing a few potions and charms won't fix, it's all for the greater good."_

_Ginny didn't stick around to hear anymore or risk getting caught, forgetting the water she snuck back upstairs and back to bed._

_(Flashback end)_

At first Ginny had liked the plan of getting to marry Harry, she would get to live out the fantasy that she shared with many other girls, but then she realised the wrongness of it all, Harry would be forced into loving her and she didn't want that, she wanted someone to want to marry her for who she was, not to mention Matilda would be forced into marrying Ron and she wouldn't want to force that on anyone. Ginny had planned on telling someone until she realise that no one would believe her, she was just a little girl and he was the great Albus Dumbledore, she'd just get laughed down. So for years she kept quiet about what she saw.

What Harry and Matilda's names came out of the Goblet she had been shocked and worried for them as they would have to compete in a life-threatening tournament against their will, but then she saw the bright side, she could use this as an opportunity to warn the Potter twins of Dumbledore's plans and even escape like her brothers did; she was sure that the Potter twins being friends with her bothers was no coincidence. But then Ginny had gotten the shock of her life when from the Muse academy sky-ship came her missing brothers, she recognised them despite how much they had aged and that they now had horns and spaded tails, and she had been angry when she saw Ron insult them, she saw the hurt in Fred and George's eyes, but then she smiled when she saw a set of triplets that she strongly suspected were the Saxton triplets comfort her brothers and the one with white hair and fox features stick up for them and threaten Ron. But when Ginny tried to go over to see her brothers and warn the Potter twins she was stopped by Ron who threatened her not to go near them and dragged her away, the next day she got a letter from her mum stating the same and a visit from Dumbledore 'warning' her that her brothers were too 'dangerous' to go near.

So Ginny walked down the halls of Hogwarts debating with herself whether to go against the will of her mum, brother and Dumbledore and do the right thing, or play it safe and stay away. Someone then coughed, gaining her attention. She looked up to see one of the Saxton triplets leaning against the wall, she had light-blond hair down to her waist and that covered the left side of her face, the eye that was visible was a deep blue, atop her head were a pair of red fox ears and coming out from behind her was a red fox tail with a white tip, and she was wearing muggle clothes that consisted of a black shirt, blue jacket, red trousers, and a pair of white trainers.

"Um, hi." Ginny said nervously.

"Hi." the triplet said in a voice full of confidence and a tone that could make anyone trust her. "Name's Vida Saxton, you're Ginny Weasley, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Your brothers told up all about their favourite little sister." came another voice from behind her, Ginny found herself wishing to listen to it forever.

Ginny turned to see another one of the Saxton triplets, this one had short red hair in a bob-cut and brown eyes, she also wore muggle clothes, she wore a blue spaghetti-strap top, kaki shorts, black high-heeled boots and a golden necklace around her neck, her minimal clothing really showed off the red tribal tattoos that covered her body. Ginny found herself staring at the girl, she wasn't that much more special than her sister yet she was somehow more alluring, then Ginny recognised her as a Siren from how much her mum ranted on about how were they were evil because of their allure.

"I'm Aria." the Siren said. "Sorry about my allure but you get used to it when you hang around me enough, you're just lucky I'm wearing this to block most of it out." she motioned to her necklace.

Ginny looked around and sure enough the final triplet was also there, with long black hair that reached her ankles and brown eyes like Aria, majestic white wings sprouting from her back, and wearing a purple t-shirt, a denim skirt that went to her knees, grey tights, red converse boots, and a red neckerchief wrapped around her neck. The Angel said nothing but gave off an impression that she wasn't one to be messed with.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

"We just want to know your opinion on your brothers." Vida said.

"What?"

"We want to know if you're okay with Fred and George being Imps." Aria clarified.

"Oh, I'm fine with it, but my mum and brother isn't."

"Who cares what they think, it's your opinion." Vida said as she pushed off from her position from the wall. "Come on then."

"Where are you going to take me?"

"To see your brothers, silly." Aria said, gabbing hold of Ginny's arm and pulling her along.

"Aria let go of her arm, we shouldn't force her if she doesn't want to see her brothers." Ginny heard the monotone of the Angel triplet.

"Sorry, Layla, I just got carried away." Aria said.

Aria released Ginny's arm and skipped to the front. Ginny was wary of going with the triplets but their word made her make her mind up and see her brothers consequences be dammed. Aria led the way at the front, Vida walked next to Ginny and Layla walked just behind them.

"So, how long have you known my brothers?" Ginny asked.

"More or less since we started our first year hear before we left." Vida answered. "They were really good guys. We also helped them with them becoming Imps."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We knew they'd get discovered and wouldn't be welcome so we gave them the means to get to somewhere safe, at Muse academy."

"Thank you." Ginny said. "Without that I don't know what would have happened to my brothers."

"Well, your welcome." Aria said. "We're here by the way."

Ginny hadn't realised she and the triplets had made it outside and under the sky-ship until Aria had said that they arrived.

"Ginny?" she heard the duel voices that she had longed to hear for so long.

"Fred! George!" Ginny launched herself at her brothers and gave them the biggest hug she could.

"We'll leave you three to get reacquainted." Vida said and she and her sisters boarded the ship and left the three Weasleys alone with each other.

"Thank you!" Ginny called up to them.


	8. Chapter 5

**The Yule ball.**

The seven Slayers and Maria were in the Muse's room on the sky-ship, the golden egg that Harry and Matilda had won was on her desk.

"So, do you know what it is yet?" Aria asked.

"Unfortunately, I was not told what the egg was for, the head teachers and I will not find out until at least a week has passed to allow the champions a chance at solving it themselves, it seems that the event organisers realised we were telling our champions about the tasks and didn't think it fair." Maria said.

"There's a latch at the top, maybe you have to open it." Layla's voice came from her radio.

"Worth a try." Harry said with a shrug.

Harry lifted the egg and undid the latch, only to drop it and cover his ears in pain from the loud shrieking emitting from it, Vida and Maria had dropped to the floor due to their heightened hearing making it worse for them, Fred and George looked ready to join them, Matilda was the same state as her brother as was Layla, but Aria looked as if she was just standing too close to a loud speaker. Matilda managed to focus enough to use her magic to close the egg and lock it, everyone gave a sigh of relief when the shrieking stopped.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Vida yelled.

"WHAT?" Maria yelled back.

The screeching from the egg had obviously damaged their hearing. The group waited for the girls' healing powers to repair the damage before carrying on.

"What was that meant to be?" Harry asked.

Maria shrugged. "I don't know, and I would remember something like that since it took away my hearing momentarily."

"It's a language." Aria answered.

Everyone turned to her.

"What?" asked Fred.

"How'd you know."

Aria shrugged. "Because I heard voices singing but it closed before I could make them out."

"But that was screeching." Fred stated.

"Maybe to us, but not to our sister." Layla said.

"Since she's a Siren she's more accomplished in the ways of language, even the ones that don't sound remotely anything like it." Vida explained.

Maria sighed and went to her bookcase, after some searching she pulled out a book on languages and searched through it. "Let's see, let's see. A language that sounds like screeching to the normal person, Sirens can understand it. Ah, here it is!" Maria pointed to a page she stopped at. "It's Mer folk."

"I guess that makes sense, Sirens did originally live almost side by side with Mer folk back in the time of the Greeks and Romans." Matilda said.

"Right. It says here that above water the language of the Mer folk seems like indistinguishable shrieking, but underwater you'd be able too hear their sweet voices clearly and understand them." Maria said. "I've only ever heard Mer folk underwater, so that's why I didn't recognise it."

"Anyone for," Fred said.

"Going to the pool," George said.

"Or something then?"

"Why don't we just put Aria in a sound proof room with the egg and get her to relay the message?" Matilda asked.

"Or that could work." George said.

A few minutes later Aria stood in one of the spare rooms of the sky-ship with the egg, the room was soundproofed and the others were waiting outside. Aria opened the egg and listened carefully to the Mer folk sing.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss_

_,__An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took._

_But past an hour - the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Once Aria was sure the song was over she closed up the egg and opened the door. She then relayed the message.

"So, I'm guessing that we'll have to go into the lake and retrieve something that's been taken from us within an hour." Matilda said.

"But what would we sorely miss? Anything we hold of value is back home or at the academy." Harry said.

"Call us paranoid, but I don't think they'll take a personal belonging." Vida said, conveying the thoughts of herself and sisters.

"More like, someone personal to you." Layla said.

"If that's true, who would they take?" Fred asked.

"They'd be suicidal to try anyone from Muse academy." George said.

"I don't know, they have been proven to be incompetent." Layla said.

"Let's worry about the matter tomorrow, we all need rest after such an eventful day." Maria said with a shake of her head.

Begrudgingly, the seven Slayers went to their rooms.

* * *

"A what now?" Fred asked.

"A Yule ball." answered Matilda.

"Apparently it's tradition to have one." Harry said. "And it's also tradition for the champions to have the first dance."

"So we're being forced to go and we also have to bring dates."

The seven Slayers and the now Hogwarts quartet (Ginny had been added as a member after her reunion with her brothers) were gathered in the Vagabond lair, the Black twins had just gotten back from a meeting with Maria where they had been told about the Yule ball.

"Why are you two worried, it's not like neither of you can't dance or are short of options for dance partners." George asked.

"We know that, it's just that..." Matilda struggled to find the right reasoning.

"We would be fine if we had the choice to go, but we're being forced to do it and that just seems to take the fun out of it." Harry said for his sister.

The others nodded in understanding, something you usually enjoy you can suddenly not when you're forced to do it.

"Don't worry, we'll be there with you." Vida comforted them.

"Speaking of, we should get dates as well." Aria said wincing. "I can already feel the disappointment from all the people I'm going to turn down." she groaned.

Aria wasn't being narcissistic or anything, she had just had experienced turning down both boys and girls before because of her allure attracting them way to many times before. And since Hogwarts had never experienced a Siren before she was willing to be she'd get asked to go to the Yule ball a lot.

"You can go with us." Fred and George said seriously.

"Perfect!" Aria exclaimed. "Now I'll have a good reason to turn people down other that telling them that it's my allure making them want me."

"I don't know," Vida said. "There's three of us and two of you, it'd be awkward. We should add one more to even it out. Ginny!"

""Yes?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Fancy joining me to the Yule ball?"

"Me, really?"

"Yeah, you're a nice girl so I can't see why not, plus it'll mean we go as an almost matching set with my sisters and your brothers."

"But...I'm a girl."

Vida rolled her eye. "I don't care, besides, I prefer girls anyway."

"Well...I-I..." Ginny stumbled for an answer. "Okay." she finally answered.

"Great!"

"I never expected you to be gay." Hermione said.

"I never hid it, you've just never been around me when I've shown it." Vida said with a shrug. "And I'm bi, we all are, I just lean more towards girls."

"Okay, leaning off that subject." Harry said. "Who are we going to take?"

"Why don't you go with Hermione," suggested Fred.

"And Matilda go with Draco or Neville." said George.

"Yeah, you don't have to love them in order for them to be your companions you know." Ginny finished.

"Hermione, you fancy going with me then?" Harry asked.

"Okay then." Hermione agreed.

Matilda turned to the two remaining boys. "Erm." she said, trying decide which to ask.

"Go with Draco." Neville said. "I'm sure I'll find another date. Plus, it'll save him from having to go with Pansy."

"Thanks, Nev." Draco said. "So, do you want to go with me?" he asked Matilda.

"Sure." Matilda said with a shrug.

"Now that we've got dates sorted, we can continue worrying about the second task." Harry said.

"Hurrah." Matilda said sarcastically.

* * *

A few days later Ginny and Hermione found themself invited to the Muse academy sky-ship, once aboard they were guided to a large room with other girls in it, including the Saxton triplets.

"Why are we here?" Ginny asked the triplets.

"Maria's making sure that all the girls form the academy that are going to the Yule ball have dresses, when she heard that you were going with me and Hermione was going with Harry she decided to get you both a dress as well." Vida explained.

"But I wont be able to a-"

"You don't have to, all the dresses are going to be free of charge." Aria told her.

"Really? But it must be expensive!" Hermione said.

"Dora, the Muse who's making the dresses doesn't care about the price as long as she gets to make them." Layla told her.

"Right!" Maria called out to all the girls. "I'll be taking your measurements and, if you'll allow, your pictures and then send them off to Dora to make your dresses along with any requests for the dresses you might have! When they're all done the rest of the Muses will be arriving to help with the preparations for the Yule ball, and Crysta will be giving dancing lessons!"

One by one each girl was measured and the ones who had ideas for their dresses wrote them down along with them, though some like Vida and Layla took longer to measure due to their extra appendages needing to be accounted for.

"Okay, that's everyone." Maria said, looking at the list of measurements. "You can all leave now, I need to get the boys done as well."

* * *

It was the day of the Yule ball and all the girls from Muse academy plus Ginny and Hermione were getting changed into their dresses in a large changing room provided by Hogwarts, even the Muses were getting changed into their own dresses. Ginny looked unsure as a Neko in a sapphire-blue dress helped her with her dress, makeup and hair.

"You'll be fine." Vida assured Ginny from behind the screen she and her sisters were getting changed behind.

"But Ron and Dumbledore are going to see, then my mum will find out." Ginny said. "I was told not to be around any of you."

"If you were going to listen to Dumbledore or your mum then you wouldn't be here."

"I know, but I still can't help but feel afraid."

"We'll all be here for you, if Dumbledore tries anything you can always join us at the academy and you still have your father and other brothers for support family-wise."

"There, done." the Neko named Jemma said.

Jemma pulled Ginny in front of one of the mirrors in the room to show off how she looked. Ginny was amazed by how she looked, her dress was made up of different shades of red with a long trail and long wide sleeves, matching shoes, her makeup made her look slightly older but wasn't overdone, the front of her hair was pulled behind her head and pinned in place while the rest of her hair flowed down her back.

Jemma laughed at Ginny's expression. "Can't believe it's you can you?"

Ginny nodded.

"You look amazing." Vida complimented from behind Ginny.

Ginny turned around to see the Saxton triplets all ready to go. All three of them wore matching kimonos which were a mixture of red, white and black, the kimonos were too long to see their shoes, their hair was styled in a traditional Japanese way (they triplets had obviously altered their hair lengths to achieve this) with hair chopsticks and little bits of jewellery in (though Vida had managed to style her hair differently enough to cover the left side of her face), they wore no makeup though, and in their hands they held a fan each.

"Speak for yourself." Ginny said back. "You all look like you belong in a valued china doll collection."

Vida laughed behind the sleeve of her kimono. "You certainly know how to say the right things."

"Now," Aria said. "Where's Matilda and Hermione?"

"We're here!" they here'd Matilda call.

They turned around to see the two girls ready to go as well. Hermione wore a pink dress with her hair pinned up behind her head **(basically like she did in the movie)**. Matilda wore a blue dress that was slit at the bottom with white underneath, she wore matching shoes, a small amount of make up, the tips of her red hair were no longer black with her hair flowing freely, and to top it all off she wore a pretty blue ribbon in her hair.

"You're wearing your ribbon again, it's so precious." Vida said.

Matilda smiled. "I thought it would be a nice touch, you know?"

"It looks very lovely." Layla commented, her fan hiding her mouth while the radio in her obi conveyed her words.

"I'm guessing all of you will be hiding behind your fans tonight."

"After how many times all of us got asked before the ball and how many are probably going to ask for a dance, I think it's needed." Aria deadpanned.

"How many times did you get asked?" Hermione asked.

"We lost count after fifty-two."

"That many?" Ginny asked.

"Unfortunately." Vida said. "And some didn't like it when we turned them down, even when we told them we already had dates."

"Nothing a little bash on the head didn't solve though." Layla commented, smirking from behind her fan.

"Did any of you have to turn anyone down?" Aria asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"Just one," Hermione answered. "Viktor Krum. But he didn't seem that bothered by it, I don't he struggled to find a date."

"A few." answered Matilda. "They all took the turn down well except for one, Ronald."

"Ron asked you out?" Ginny scoffed. "Why am I not surprised, and why do I think Dumbledore put him up to it?"

"Yes, well, he did not take the rejection well, mumbling something about me meant to be his future wife, he got even wore when he found out Draco is taking me. He actually tried to attack Draco, but he accidently tripped and fell down the stairs instead." the smile on Matilda's face suggested it was anything but an accident.

Aria laughed. "I can beat that. The idiot actually had the gaul to ask me out with my sisters around, saying that he would 'look past my freakishness for such a sexy lady'." she pretended to vomit.

"Let's just say that he regretted ever coming near us." Vida said.

"Wait," Ginny said. "Are you the ones who stuck him upside down to a wall in nothing but his underwear with 'sexist pig' painted on his chest?"

"Ask no questions and you shall hear no lies." Vida simply said from behind her sleeve.

Matilda looked at her watch. "Come on, Hermione, we should get to where the other champions and their dates are to meet up." she said. "See you all soon."

Matilda and Hermione then rushed off.

A few minutes later everyone in the room was ready to go. A sharp whistle drew everyone's attention and they turned to face the five Muses, who were dressed in silver and gold with the dresses in different styles.

"Okay, girls!" called Zoe. "Its time to go, make sure you have everything you want because everything in here will be transported back to the sky-ship once we leave."

The Muses turned around and left the room with all the girls filing out behind them. The boys were already waiting outside for them dressed in suits or dress robes, each girl quickly found their date.

Fred and George looked speechless at the sight of the triplets.

"Hello!" Aria called, snapping her fingers in front of Fred's face.

The twins shook their heads, snapping out of their stupor.

"You all look beautiful." they said dreamily.

"Why thank you. Shall we go then?"

Fred and George offered their arms and Aria and Layla took them, while Vida took Ginny's arm and they all headed towards the ball.

* * *

When Matilda and Hermione arrived where the champions and their dates were meant to meet everyone was already there but they weren't late, they quickly went over to Harry and Draco.

"You two took your time." Draco commented.

"Sorry, we got caught up talking to the triplets and Ginny." Matilda said.

As the group waited to go into the hall the looked around at the champions and their dates. Fleur was with a Gryffindor named Dean Tomas and she didn't look happy to be with him as he was just attracted by his allure. Viktor was with a female Imp from Muse academy named Jacqueline, on reflection they would go pretty well together considering her destructive nature. And Cedric Diggory was with a Ravenclaw girl named Cho Chang.

When the doors opened the Champions and their partners entered. The music started and they danced before the crowds of students before they could join in. Once the first dance was over the Black twins and their dates went to find their friends.

"Over here!" they heard.

The rest of their group were standing over at the food table. Neville was also there with a girl named Luna Lovegood.

"You danced very well." Ginny complemented them.

"Crysta's dance lessons paid off." Harry said.

"Speaking of her, when are the Muses going to take the stage?" Vida asked.

She got shrugs in return.

George took a drink of his punch and made a face. "This is too bland."

"It seems, my dear brother, that it needs something a little more." Fred said.

Fred reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a flask, he then handed it to his tail which sneakily pored some of the contents into the punch bowl before returning it to his hand.

"Ah, the wonders of a tail that acts like an extra limb." Vida said. "It's still got nothing on mine though." her own tail swished as if to prove her point.

"Come on, let's go dance." Aria said.

The Saxton triplets grabbed their partners and pulled them onto the dance floor, the triplets ignored the eyes on them while Ginny tried to ignore the glaring eyes of her brother.

"Remember," Vida whispered in her ear. "We're here if he tries anything."

After about an hour the Muses got up on stage and took over from the musicians already there; Dora and Melody took up the guitars, Maria took the keyboard, Zoe took the drums and Crysta took up the singing position. Each Muse took a turn singing a song while the students danced along. The ball was all together an enjoyable experience, especially since Dumbledore was mysteriously absent the whole time.

At the end of the ball the students departed with Ginny and Hermione heading back with the academy students as their belonging were on the sky-ship, and they were so tired from all the dancing that they just ended up bunking with Matilda.

**If anyone's confused about the champions, I'm keeping them the same despite the age difference because I'm too lazy to create new characters.**


	9. Chapter 6

**The second task.**

It was the day after the Yule ball and the seven Slayers and the Hogwarts quartet were having their breakfast in the Hogwarts great hall at the Ravenclaw table, the Saxton triplets were all reading a book together, the Weasley twins were planning pranks while doing their best to include Ginny, and the Black twins and rest of the quartet were talking about various subjects while they ate. There was a screech as hundreds of owls flew into the great hall and delivered the morning post, Ginny gasped when she saw her family owl fly towards her with a red envelope clutched in its talons. But as the owl dropped the howler in front of her the envelop suddenly burst into flames, Ginny looked around and saw Vida pointing her weapon in wand form at the ashes while not looking up from her book, with a swish of her wand the ashes disappeared and she put it away as if noting ever happened.

"Thanks." Ginny said.

Vida looked up from the book briefly to give a smile before returning to reading.

"I'm guessing mum found out about you going to the ball with Vida and disobeying her." Harry stated the obvious.

"Well, what can she do." Ginny said boldly. "Dad's the head of the house so she can't do any drastic decisions without his consent."

"Good on you, Gin." Fred and George said as the patted her on the back.

"Oh no, trouble." Aria said, turning her head.

Everyone turned to where she was looking to see Dumbledore heading their way.

"He's coming for me." Ginny panicked. "What do I do? I'll have to go with him, he'll do something to me."

"Ginny, my girl." Dumbledore said as he reached them. "Would you like to come with me to my office?"

"That was a question." Vida whispered to Ginny as she took hold of her hand under the table.

With all of the courage she could muster and her friends backing her up Ginny tightly held Vida's hand and answered. "No thank you, sir."

Dumbledore looked taken aback by the rejection. "That wasn't a request, Ginny."

Ginny's brothers and the Saxton triplets all joined hands under the table and sent their power down the line to Ginny, giving her the power and confidence she needed to say what she wanted.

"You asked me if I would like to come to your office, not that I should come to your office." she said.

Dumbledore looked a little annoyed.

"Fine then, you are to come with me to my office."

Ginny looked back to her friends and brothers, all of them giving her reassuring looks.

"My answer is still no." she said boldly. "I don't feel comfortable anywhere near you, and it is my right as a student to not go to your office unless it is for a serious offence, anything that you should need to say to me can be told to me by my head of house."

My Hogwarts students around heard what she said and gasped at what she said and her tone.

"Ginny," Dumbledore was loosing his patience. "What would your mother say about your behaviour?"

"First off, your should be addressing me as Miss Weasley as we are not on any personal level and I have not given permission for your to use my first name so casually. Secondly, I don't care what my mother has to say about my behaviour as she is racist and is stuck in too many old traditions, neither of which I respect."

"Miss Weasley, detention!" Dumbledore raised his voice.

"For what, speaking my mind? Find, I'll serve the detention, but if it's with anyone other than my head of house I'm not going."

With that Ginny sat down and proceeded to ignore Dumbledore while her friends patted her on her back. The seven Slayers and Hogwarts quartet then left the Great hall. When they all reached the Vagabond lair Ginny collapsed on one of the chairs.

"Ahh!" she freaked out. "I was so scared on the inside, I've probably gone and made it worse, what compelled me to say those things!"

"It wasn't anything you didn't want to say already, we just gave you the confidence to say it." Vida said with her arms crossed.

"Though, you might want to ask Maria for transfer papers before Dumbledore really does try something." Aria said, who then received a smack on her arm from Layla for saying it at the wrong time.

Ginny let out another moan as she pulled the cushion from the chair she was on and pushed it into her face.

* * *

It was the day of the second task and all of the champions were standing on a barge waiting for it to start, the Black twins wore diving gear with over an hours worth of oxygen in their tanks, at the judges table the other judges were leaning away from an angry Maria who hadn't managed to change the objective from a human hostage to something else and wasn't happy about it, though she had managed to make it only one hostage between the twins. After checking all of their friends the twins had concluded that their hostage was Hermione since none of their other friends were missing.

The whistle started and the champions cast the spells to allow them to breath underwater and the twins pulled on their breathing masks before diving into the cold water. As soon as Harry and Matilda were in the water they took a few seconds to get used to the cold before they were swimming toward where they thought the hostages were, along the way they encountered many creatures of the lake that attacked them only to be fended off by their magic, they also caught sight of their fellow champions, including Fleur being too overwhelmed by the creatures of the lake and having to head back to the surface because her bubble-head spell broke. Eventually the twins reached where the hostages were, they saw Hermione, Fleur's sister, Cho Chang, and Jaqueline.

"How did they get their hands on Jaqueline?" Matilda asked through her mask, her question was muffled but Harry heard it.

"They probably caught her while she was sneaking around Hogwarts, No wonder Maria was so angry if one of her own was taken." Harry replied.

As they swam closer they were surprised when Viktor suddenly shot out from near them with the head of a shark and raced towards Jaqueline, he bit through the seaweed holding her down and the started swimming with her to the surface.

"We better hurry too." Harry said.

The twins swam forward and reached Hermione with no problem, Harry cut the seaweed holding her down and began to swim to the surface, but then he quickly saw that Matilda wasn't following.

"What are you doing?" Harry shouted to his sister.

"Fleur had to pull out, meaning she can't come and get her sister." Matilda explained.

Matilda reached Fleur's sister and cut the seaweed, the twins noticed many Mer hidden around the place looking uneasy but they didn't attack, they guessed that since there were two of them that they could take two hostages. Each with a hostage in their arms they swam to the surface, once they broke the surface Fleur's sister and Hermione began breathing again, the twins swam them to the waiting barge , once there all four of them were helped out of the water and wrapped inn towels and handed hot drinks.

Fleur burst through the crowd and hugged her sister while sobbing, happy that she was safe, they then went over to the twins and gave a quick hug to Matilda.

"Thank you for saving my sister." she cried before going back to said sister.

The other Slayers and rest of the Hogwarts quartet quickly made their way over to their friends as they were being looked over by Poppy.

"Are you three alright?" Vida asked.

"A few scratches but that's all." Harry answered.

"Rescuing two hostages is bound to be worth more points." Aria said.

"We don't care about the points, Aria, just surviving the tournament." Matilda said.

Hermione shivered in her wet clothes. "Who's idea was it to have a water based task at this time of year?" she groaned.

In response she was wrapped in more blankets.

After the points were given out with the Black twin in the lead the Hogwarts quartet followed the seven Slayers and Maria back to the sky-ship to get warmed up and for Hermione and the Black twins to have hot baths.


	10. Chapter 7

**The final task.**

**The entire story of 'A magic touch' has gone out of control, when I started it I didn't intend to go in this direction and was just making up plot points as I went along, if I continue like this I'm going to write myself into a corner. When I added the Saxton triplets I only intended them to be secondary characters but I seem to be focusing more on them than Harry and Matilda, and the plot point of their missing mother doesn't look like it's going to be solved any time soon. So, this is what I'm going to do, I'm going to write up the rest of the tournament and the take down of Dumbledore and Voldemort, and then I'm going to try and rewrite the story at a later date once I've gotten on with my other stories. As I am unsure of what I should keep and what I should get rid of I'm going to ask you. Now, to wrap up this story.**

It was the final task and the Black twins were dressed up in the battle gear they wore in the first task, they had their wands in their holsters and other weapons hidden over their bodies just in case they lost their wands and couldn't use their wandless magic. Both of them had the suspicion that something was going to happen for the last task and their Slayer training had taught then that it was a good idea to trust your instincts. Dumbledore hadn't tried anything since Ginny was forced to seek solace with the academy from him but everyone from the academy knew that he had something planned.

"Good luck." Vida told her friends as she made sure that the twins were well prepared.

The other slayers and Hogwarts quartet reluctantly left the twins and they and the other champions got ready to enter the final task, which was a maze filled with dangers. At a whistle each of the champions entered the maze one-by one and the race was on to reach the tri-wizard cup which was somewhere in the maze.

Harry and Matilda dodged out of the way of a charging blast-ended skrewt, using their wands they flipped it over and then attacked its weaker underbelly with spells until it stopped moving. They ducked in time to avoid an acromantula that jumped at them, a quick knife thrown at it and it was dead. They then ran into a boggart but since there were two of them it couldn't decide what form to take and was quickly banished by Harry's wand.

As they ran they heard a cry and saw Fleur laying on the ground unconscious and Victor standing over her, he looked over at the twins and by the glazed look his eyes had they guessed he was under the imperious curse. Both cast their most powerful stunners at him and he was down for the count.

"Looks like someone's taking out the competition for us," Harry said. "Krum would have tried to block that or dodge out of the way."

"But who would want us to win bad enough to sabotage the tournament?" Matilda asked.

Harry shrugged. The twins then continued their way through the maze. They quickly found the tri-wizard cup on a pedestal and ran towards it, they only registered the spells around it when their fingers were slipping around the handles of the cup and it was too late to pull them away, with the feeling of their navels getting tugged the two were whisked away from Hogwarts.

From where everyone was observing the third task the Slayers, Hogwarts quartet and Maria jumped to their feet as soon as Harry and Matilda disappeared.

"The cup was a port-key!" Hermione exclaimed.

The group immediately jumped into action, they ran back to the sky-ship to retrieve a device liked up to trackers that all the academy students had to wear, once they had the location of where the twins were Maria flew off to get to them.

* * *

Harry and Matilda landed in a graveyard, before either of them could react they were both tied up and Harry was held in against a memorial stone. They watch in silence as a man dressed in a black cloak came out with a bundle in his hands, working their magic to break free, they watched the man walk over to a large caldron and drop the bundle in, he then walked over to the grave Harry was pinned to and pulled a bone from the dirt.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, to renew your son." He said, putting the bone into the caldron.

The man then held out his left hand above the caldron and held a knife in the other.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master."

He then sliced off his hand and it fell into the caldron. He then walked over to Harry and sliced his arm and collected his blood and dropped it into the caldron.

"Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken, you will resurrect your foe."

The caldron began bubbling and then exploded in a ball of flame, inside of that a body took shape until Voldemort stood in all his dark glory.

While Voldemort was busy talking to his servant Harry and Matilda managed to escape and hid behind some gravestones, they didn't have their wands but they were still armed with many weapons. Voldemort summoned the members of his inner circle and berated them for abandoning him before he noticed the two were gone.

"Where are they?" Voldemort roared. "Find them!"

"No need." Harry said, leaning against a tree. "I'm right here.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort spat.

"Voldemort." Harry said back, then before the dark lord could reply he added, "Tom Riddle, you have corrupted your soul and become a demon, by the power invested in us by the grand Slayer council your soul shall be purged from this realm."

Then before Voldemort could say or do anything he was shot through the head with a bullet curtesy of Matilda, who used her brother's distraction to get a clear shot.

"That was easy." Matilda commented.

"They killed the Dark Lord!" a Death Eater cried out.

But before the Death Eaters could star casting spells at the twins they were bound in dream-dust, Maria flew in a few seconds later.

"There you two are, everyone was so worried." Maria said as she hugged the two. "What happened?"

"Voldemort managed to resurrect himself." Harry said.

"But then I shot and killed him." Matilda added.

"Hopefully that's him gone for good, we've tracked down and destroyed all of his horcruxs." Maria said. "Now let's get back."

Using the tri-wizard cup again the Black twins, Maria, and the captured Death Eaters were all teleported to Hogwarts.

When the group all got back to Hogwarts they landed outside of the maze and were instantly set upon by everyone, they were thankfully kept at bay by Maria's dream-dust.

"What's going on here?" Minister Fudge demanded.

"Someone tried to resurrect Voldemort." Maria answered.

It didn't go unnoticed to the Black twins and Maria the way Dumbledore's eyes flashed at the announcement.

"What? That's impossible." Fudge spluttered. "You're lying. He can't be back."

"Silence mortal!" Maria roared, using the powerful voice that she rarely used. "I said that they tried, but they failed thanks to the quick thinking of my students. These were the Death Eaters present for the ceremony." She motioned to the Death Eaters she had caught.

"Oh, right, terribly sorry for mishearing you. Take them away!"

Some Aurors came through the crowd and dragged the Death Eaters away. At the same time the Slayers and Hogwarts quartet burst through the crowd and reached the Black twins, after checking that they were okay and Layla healing Harry's wound they all hugged.

"Now that that's out of the way, onto something that I've been wanting to do for a long time." Maria said happily as she drew her sword and pointed it at Dumbledore. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as the legacy of Merlin I place you under arrest for crimes too numerous to count!"

Dumbledore then found himself bound in a bright light.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge demanded.

"This man has been deceiving all of you." Maria explained. "He is not the kindly grandfather you all see him as. He has broken many laws, destroyed many lives, and broken many ancient traditions with his manipulations."

"But, you can't just take him away." Fudge argued.

"On the contrary, as a legacy of Merlin I can. Don't worry, he'll get a trial, a trial before Queen Elizabeth the second of England. Children, our presence is no longer required here, resolve your matters and get back to the ship, we're leaving."

Maria flew back up to the ship with Dumbledore reluctantly following. All the children of Muse academy followed her after saying goodbye to the friends they had made.

* * *

Dumbledore stood no chance when he had his trial, all the evidence that had been stacked up against him over the years left him with no way to get out of his punishment, it also didn't help him that the Muses and Slayer council were against him. The Queen sentenced Dumbledore to be pushed through the vail.

"I can't believe we're going to be free of Dumbledore once and for all." Harry sighed. "It seems like a dream.

Matilda then pinched him.

"Owe, what was that for?"

"To make sure you weren't dreaming." Matilda grinned.

"Gotten rid of both Voldemort and Dumbledore, it's been a pretty good week." Aria commented.

"Now if only we found a way to permanently get rid of Demons, it would be perfect." Vida drawled.

"Never know." George said.

"We've been pretty lucky lately." Fred said.

"And there has been a decrease in Demon sightings."

"Why don't we go see for ourselves?" Layla suggested through her radio.

The other Slayers nodded, all of them pulled on their masks to complete their Slayer costumes and jumped off the building they were on, racing across the rooftops in search of Demons.


	11. Rewrite ideas

**A magic touch rewrite ideas.**

Though the rewrite is going to be a while off I'm going to put forward the current ideas for it for you to have a look at.

Muse academy will become Slayer academy. Slayer academy will be still headed by the Muses but it will only train Slayers, it will also be placed in a pocket dimension where one hour in the real world equals one day in the pocket dimesion. There will also be changes to the Muse characters as well, they will no longer have dream-dust, they'll still be the legacies of Merlin but all it will grant them is more powerful magic and longer lives. Dora will be what, I am going to call, a reality bender, her magic allows her to bring any form of art to life, whether it be in the picture itself or out of it. Melody will be a sonic manipulator, her magic revolves around sound, which she can use as a weapon. Maria will remain a Shapeshifter but will no longer be restricted to just animals. Zoe will be able to remember everything she ever sees and hears to the exact details, in other words she's super smart. And Crysta will be able to mimic people and things around her, whether it be what they look or sound like.

Fae will no longer include species like Kitsunes, Angels, and Sirens, it seems too far of a stretch for them to be Fae. Imps, Fairies, Nymphs, etc. will still be Fae though.

Harry and Matilda find out about the Slayers later on. The idea is that the Saxton sisters are still Harry and Matilda's friends but they don't reveal that they are Slayer until they are around 13 or something, they will all go to Hogwarts together but the Saxton sisters will sneak off the Slayer academy during the night (which will be a week for them because of the time difference inside the pocket universe).

A new house is created when the Potters and Saxtons go to Hogwarts. I like Harry Potter stories where a new house is created by Harry so I think I'll add it, some of the other chracters (such as the Weasley twins) will also go into the new house.

When Sirius will still be a Slayer and was on his own Slayer team along with the Saxton sisters' mother, but before the first war ended something tragic happened that caused the team to break up and Sirius and the mother to turn their backs on Slaying. Also Sirius won't break out of prison until the third year like in the cannon.

When the Potters and Saxtons go to Hogwarts they find the hidden lair of the Vagabonds, a pranking group like the Marauders that existed three-hundred years previously, they then decided to become the new Vagabonds after getting encouraged by the portrait of the previous Vagabonds.

The Night market where the Potters and Saxtons get their wands will be more or less the same, only it will be named the Midnight festival and instead of those who are Fae leading the way it is those who know how to find it.

If I have any more ideas I'll add them.


	12. Fate of the Slayers

**Fate of the Slayers**

I'm thinking of starting the rewrite of A magic touch, which has been retitled Of secrets and hidden lives, soon and one of the changes I'm still unsure of is what should happen with the whole Slayer plot, I've started to write a few chapters of the story and at this point I need to make a decision on whether the Slayers should go or stay and what should happen if they do stay. With how I'm going I could easily remove the whole Slayer element and replace it with just a conspiracy revolving around the Saxton family.

I also am unsure of what should happen to my Muse characters, since the last chapter I have finally pinned down an original plot line from them to exist in their own world and I want to keep their new backstory, but if I do I don't think they can be Slayers anymore, or even teachers. (If you want to look at the story plot summary you can go to my FictionPress account, which has the same name as this account, it's in a story which contains summaries of each of my original stories.) As stated in my last chapter of ideas I'm thinking of Hogwarts gaining a fifth house when the Potters go and a recent idea is for it to be named the Vagabond house in honour of the Vagabonds, a pranking vigilante group who got justice on bullies, and Maria Wild is called in to be the head of house as she is the last living member of the original Vagabonds; and I don't think that Maria can be a Slayer/teacher at Slayer school at the same time without running me into some serious writer's block.

In the last chapter of ideas I suggested that Sirius Black be on a Slayer team with the Saxton sister's mother and one other, since then I've realised that a lot of the ideas that I wrote were half formed and the implications not thought through entirely; like why the Slayers would leave Sirius locked up in Azkaban when they would be able to break him out among other things. So I don't know if Sirius and the mother should be Slayers, even if I do end up keeping the Slayers. Another thing is the whole thing about the mother, who I've named Ailith, to tell the truth I'd never really had much planned for her other than her disappearance affecting her daughters' lives and thought that what happened to her would just drop onto my lap as I wrote the story but it didn't, the most I've got was that she was originally going to be the one who swapped the Potter and Wormwood daughters in the prologue; but since then I've defined her abilities and such a little more and she no longer fits. I don't know if Ailith should be kidnapped, just missing, dead, or purposely avoiding her daughters and the reasons behind each of those fates.

Another thing is the truth about what happened to Vida and Layla that led them to live with their aunt and uncle, I know it had already been explained but there was meant to a deeper context to it. At first it was the dad going mad with grief and then harming his daughters, then it was him becoming a Demon, then it was one of his girl friends who turned out to be a Demon who either turned him or killed him, then it was the dad just killing himself from grief and their scars were just from the separation process from each other after they were born. Then there was how they became adopted by Kenny and Martha, I didn't know whether it should be just a simple adoption as closest blood relative, the two running to the streets and getting caught by Kenny when they try to pickpocket him, or something else. Another thing I'm not sure about is the Saxton sisters physical aspects, I don't know whether the hair and eye colour should come when they transform or be their original colours (by the way they'll transform when they hit puberty or on their birthday close to it as apposed to when they turn ten). Another thing is whether they should hide their true selves, the rewrite won't have a Muse academy for them and the Weasley twins to retreat to, if the Slayers don't exist I would make them not hide their true selves as they are meant to be proud of what they look like, but if they do exist then I don't know.

I currently have a pole up with a few options that you can vote of, which includes whether the Slayers should stay and if the Muses should be Slayers or not, I just wrote this to give a more detailed explanation and to get opinion as to what direction I should take my story in terms of the Slayers.


	13. Rewrite is up

**Rewrite is up**

The rewrite is now up and is called 'Of secrets and hidden lives', so go check it out.


End file.
